His Heart
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Set in the universe of Her Heart, Ace is trapped on Whitebeards ship, and he's determined to kill the old man, but there is one person who he can't hate, and he can't figure out why. Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that goes along with Her Heart. It takes place in the same universe, but sometime after the events of Her Heart. They don't have to be read together, but this first chapter will definitely make more sense if you read the other one first. Thanks. Also the pairing in Her Heart is Fem!Law X Corazon. Thought you should know. ^_^**

Ace woke up slowly, the rocking of the ship soothing him. Upon fully waking up, he found himself confused. The last thing he remembered was beating Jinbei, and loosing to Whitebeard. He sat up, and made sure that he had all of his stuff still on him. He sighed in relief when he found the dendenmushi that his sister, Law, had given him when she'd left Foosha Village more than four years earlier. He got up, and exited the cabin he found himself in. He looked around, his shirt fluttering in the breeze that came off of the ocean.

He heard a laugh behind him, and whipped around. A figure dressed in a white chef's uniform, and sporting a ridiculous pompadour waved at him. "Hi. My name's Thatch. We should be friends." he said.

Ace raised an eyebrow at him, "Where am I?" he asked.

"On the Moby Dick of course. After you lost to Oyaji, we picked you up. Of course your crew came back to save you, so we have them too." Thatch said still smiling.

Ace felt his heart plummet. Hadn't he told those idiots to run? Ace growled, "Give them back, and let us go. They don't deserve to be prisoners!" he hissed. He could feel his flames getting close to the surface, as he got angry.

Thatch smiled, "You guys aren't prisoners, but we can't let you go till we make port again. So what do you say? Be my friend?" he asked, then promptly had to dodge a fireball. Thatch fell onto his back on the other side of the roof he'd been sitting on. He looked up into the eyes of the first mate, who happened to be his best friend, and ginned, "He didn't take to kindly to me asking if we could be friends. Thinks that he and his crew are prisoners. Imagine that Marco." Thatch laughed.

Marco rolled his eyes. He had yet to see the kid that everyone was talking about. He'd been asleep when Oyaji had went out to meet him. Night watch was good for him missing all the important stuff. If only Haruta hadn't gotten sick... Oh well, nothing he could do now.

He helped Thatch back onto his feet, and was about to walk away when suddenly a black blur rushed past him, and over the side of the deck. He looked over the edge of the deck to see what it was. There was a splash, and Thatch was in the water swimming after what looked like a black haired person. Marco tossed a rope down when Thatch resurfaced carrying a body over his shoulder.

The kid coughed and sputtered when he hit the deck, then he seemed to panic for a second, until he reached into his pocket and calmed down. Marco watched him look around, before his eyes found Marco. The boy's black eyes were hard with anger. Marco couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anger so intense. He settled his bored gaze on the kid's angry one, and didn't look away.

The kid stood up, and fished in his pocket, the same one that had calmed him down. "Don't fucking lose this." he said before turning away muttering viciously about killing 'the old bastard'. Thatch ran off after the kid, but Marco looked down into his hand. The kid had handed him a small dendenmushi, not yet fully grown. He frowned, wondering what was so important about the small snail. It looked like fire, all red and orange and yellow, but it had a black shell. On the corner of the shell he could see two small scull and cross-bones. One had a strawhat, and the other had a heart. He puzzled over it, as the kid came flying back, once again going over board. Marco watched as Thatch dove after the kid again.

This happened about three more times before the kid, after coughing up a bunch of seawater, turned to Marco. Marco noted that the glare hadn't lost any strength due to the beatings he'd received. If anything the glare had intensified as he approached Marco.

Without a word, Marco handed the small snail back to the kid, and Ace's glare lost some of it's intensity. The kid's hand came up to his chin, palm up, before pushing out towards Marco, and then the kid ran off. Marco was stunned. The kid had just thanked him in sign language, he wondered if it was because the kid hadn't wanted to speak to him, regarding him as an enemy, or if the kid thought he was deaf. Either way, he fixed his bored look onto his face, and turned to Thatch, it was time to get some info on the kid.

Ace ran back to the cabin he'd woken up in, and looked over his snail. It was peacefully sleeping, he smiled. Maybe the blonde was one of the not-so-bad enemies on the ship. He debated calling Law, but he didn't want to worry her. She'd tell him that this was stupid of him, and that he didn't have anything to prove, but damn it, he did! He huffed, and set the snail on a small trunk beside the bed he'd woken up in. He stripped off his wet clothes, and hung them from some pegs he found attached to the wall. He quickly dove under the blanket to warm up. He felt exhausted, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco leaned against the rail. It had been two days since he'd first met Firefist Ace, and each day he'd found Marco and handed him the dendenmushi before running off to try to kill Oyaji. The kid was a mystery. Anytime he saw Marco he'd hiss and spit like a cat, but when he was about to do one of his murder attempts he'd silently hand Marco the snail, and when he was finished for the day, he'd use sign language to thank him before running off.

Thatch had laughed and said that the kid liked him. Marco didn't think that was quite it. Maybe the kid didn't see him as threatening? That was laughable though, he wasn't first mate for nothing.

Marco thought back to what Thatch had told him when he'd first asked what the cook had known about their new guest. Kid was from the East Blue, and had a really high bounty for a rookie. The kid had been after Oyaji's head from, it seemed, the get go. Not much else was known about him, other than that his name was Portgas D Ace, and he had the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi.

He sighed, something kept drawing his attention to the kid. He wondered if it was the fact that so much about the kid was a mystery. No mystery had ever drawn him like this though, but there was always a first time for everything. Marco turned around on the railing, so that his back rested against it, and watched the workings of the ship. Everything was running smoothly, despite the random holes they kept finding. The assassination attempts were ridiculous, but nothing Thatch had said so far had worked in deterring the obsidian haired youth. He looked at the sun, and frowned. It was about time for one of Ace's murder attempts. So far the kid had had a pattern of five consecutive murder attempts a day, starting around this time.

Sure enough he heard footsteps approach. He looked down, and the kid's angry eyes met his, and his hands held out the small snail. The snail was awake today, and it coo'ed as he gently picked it up. Marco rubbed a finger under it's mouth. He' discovered that the snail liked that. The thing had grown quite attached to him, and if he were being honest, he like the thing right back. He did however, feel like a baby sitter as he let it move around on his hands, entertaining it by wiggling his fingers.

As he'd played with the snail, Ace had failed four murder attempts, and had had to be pulled out of the ocean each time, but on the fifth time Ace came flying toward him, Marco knew that the kid wasn't going to fall harmlessly into the ocean. His thoughts were proved correct when a loud thud echoed over the deck. He turned around and found Ace lying motionless against the railing. He immediately moved closer to the kid. He motioned everybody away, and a hard look from him had them scurrying back to their jobs.

Marco carefully picked the kid up, still cradling the snail, who was making small mewling noises, and carried Ace to Marco's room. Once inside he set the snail down on the stand by his bed, and lifted the boy into the bed. He felt his body, looking for injuries. He didn't find any other than some bruises, and a gash on the kid's forehead. It wasn't deep so he didn't need to stitch it, instead he put a butterfly bandage on it, and then sat at his desk.

Marco worked on his paperwork, only stopping when he heard Ace start to stir. Marco turned in his seat, and watched him.

Ace woke up to a throbbing head, and a throbbing body. He gingerly sat up, and looked around. A frown found his face. This wasn't his cabin. He looked around, and found his snail watching him worriedly so he reached out a finger, and stroked it under it's mouth. It coo'ed at him. He smiled at it, before letting his face neutralize, then he looked around. This time his eyes settled on the blonde with the weird haircut, it reminded him of a pineapple. He'd heard Thatch talking to him. He'd called him something that started with an M. Mitch? Mallard? Marco, that was it. He'd called him Marco.

Ace eyed the blonde coolly. There was something about the guy that drew Ace. He didn't know much about the man, he had no one on the ship to ask. So he'd gone with his gut instinct that said he could trust the man with one of his most prized possessions. His hat and beads stayed in his cabin during his murder attempts, but Hihime cried for him when left alone. If that weren't bad enough, she'd grown attached to the blonde.

He stood up, and picked Hihime up, the small snail moved a bit in his palm before settling down. Ace moved closer to Marco to sign thank you to him, but Marco held up a hand, stalling him, "How about this time we talk a bit. My name is Marco." he said, a lazy smile on his face.

Ace glared at the man, then conceded when the dendenmushi whimpered at him, "My name is Ace, and this is Hihime." he said.

Marco grinned and rubbed Hihime under her chin, "Nice to formally meet you." he said, then his eyes flicked up to meet Ace's, "Both of you." he said.

Ace watched as the man spoke to his snail, and then to him, a warm smile on his face. Ace was amazed by how the Cerulean eyes warmed up so much when the man smiled. He found himself transfixed. He swallowed. He opened his mouth, then shut it before repeating the action. No words came out, he signed thank you, and then turned and ran.

Marco watched him go. For a second there, the boy had panicked. He'd seen Marco smile at him, and then panic had flashed in those beautiful dark eyes. Marco frowned, he needed to know more. He couldn't get the puzzle to leave his head. He couldn't figure out why he was drawn to the kid, or the kid, seemingly, to him.

He sighed, and turned back to his paper work.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Ace had first come to find himself aboard the Moby Dick. He still hadn't taken the old man's head, instead he'd found himself coming to find companionship in the company of one of his enemies. Ace felt his resolve wavering with each passing day. He'd grown closer and closer to Marco, but he still had no idea why. He was nowhere near as comfortable with any of the other crew members. He hadn't even been this comfortable with his own crew, and it bothered him.

Ace hated things he couldn't figure out, especially since Marco didn't know Ace's dirty secret. Ace sighed and pet Hihime. The little snail coo'ed at him.

That's how Marco found him several hours later. Ace hadn't shown up at his usual time, trying to kill Oyaji. Marco had found himself worried. For a moment he just stood there and watched the youth. Then he approached him, making his footsteps just loud enough for Ace to hear him.

Ace whipped around, but relaxed when he saw that it was Marco. "What's wrong yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace stiffened, then turned around, "Nothing." he said. Ace was quite proud that his voice didn't give anything away. Unfortunately for him, Marco had come to know him better than that. Marco walked over to the railing, and leaned on it so that he could see Ace's face. When Ace moved to turn away, Marco gently grasped his chin, and made him face him.

"What's wrong Ace?" he asked softly, his cerulean gaze staring into the depths of Ace's obsidian one. Marco removed his hand, but Ace didn't turn away. He couldn't, it was as though an invisible hand were still keeping him still.

They stood there staring at each other for a couple minutes before Ace finally spoke, "I don't know why I feel comfortable around you. I didn't even feel this comfortable around my crew, and it feels different from how I feel around my brother and sister. I don't understand this Marco." he said. And that truly was one of his worries, but it wasn't his only one.

Marco stared at him in shock. "How exactly do you feel when you are around me?" Marco asked. He watched Ace's expression very closely, unconsciously moving closer.

Ace felt a blush spread over his cheeks. "W-well, I feel warm, and my heart speeds up. My tummy feels jittery, and I want to move, but at the same time I want to stay by you. I feel like I can trust you, even though I am trying to kill your captain. I feel happy when you bring me food, and sad when you leave on missions." he said.

Marco could tell that Ace was telling the truth and it shocked him. The kid was in love with him, and had no idea what he was feeling. "I know how you feel, yoi." he said. "I feel that way around you, too." he said. Ace searched his face, and saw no lies.

He smiled brightly at Marco, "I see." he said, then he held out Hihime, "Then I want to introduce you to my family. My sister told me that if I ever felt this way, I had to have the person call her." suddenly he frowned, "But she wouldn't tell me what the symptoms meant." he pouted.

Marco smiled at him, "I would love to meet your family Ace." he said. Ace looked at him then blushed, and turned away.

He held up Hihime, and stroked a finger down her head, moving towards her shell. The snail started making the purupuru sound that they made when they were being used to call people.

"Kachak." the snail said when someone picked up the other line, "Hello? This is Rocinante first mate of the Heart Pirates. Who is calling?" the voice said.

Ace recognized Cora-san, "Cora-san. It's Ace. Are you treating my big sister well?" he asked, his voice at first pleasant, and then deadly.

Hihime, in form true to her species, sweat dropped the same as the owner of the voice, "You know I am. When have I ever done anything to hurt Law?" he asked.

Ace was silent a moment, "What about that time when jiji threw her and Luffy off a cliff, and you jumped in to save them, forgetting that you have a devil fruit too, and almost helped them drown quicker before I jumped in and saved you? Or the time when you got Law her devil fruit, and your brother almost killed you. That emotionally hurt her." he said, "And the time that-"

Corazon cut him off, "Please stop Ace." he said then there was a loud crash on the other end of the line.

"Did you just trip Corazon?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence, and then, "Maybe..."

Ace sighed, "Put Law-nee on the line please." he said.

He and Marco waited a few minutes before a bored female voice came on the line, "Hello? Law speaking." she said.

"Hiya Law-nee!" Ace said.

The line was silent, then, "You sound awfully chipper Ace-ya. What's wrong?" she asked. Hihime adopted a hard stare directed at Ace.

"Nothing is wrong, just remember the list of symptoms you gave me, and told me to call?" he asked.

"Why? Is your narcolepsy acting up a lot?" she asked.

"Huh? No, not that list! The one you said I had to have the other person call with me!" he said.

Law was silent for a moment, her brain going over the lists of symptoms she'd given her brothers, finally she found the one she was looking for, "Oh. So you found the person that makes your heart beat fast." she said.

Ace's "yup." came loud and clear over the phone. So she smiled evilly, "Tell me about him, and then let me talk to him." she said.

Marco didn't particularly like the look that Hihime had adopted. He didn't stop Ace from answering though, "His name is Marco. He is part of Whitebeard's crew. I think he is the First division commander. He is blonde, and has blue eyes." he said, then handed the snail to Marco.

"Moshi-moshi. This is Marco." he said, his expression still bored.

"Marco-ya. Do you feel the same for my brother?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Good. Hurt him, and I will dissect you. And as I am a doctor, I could do it in the most painful way possible. Now. Hand Ace the phone back, and go away. I think he has something else to talk to me about." the snail said. He handed the dendenmushi over to Ace, "Oh and Marco-ya? Nice to meet you. I hope to do so in person someday." she said.

Ace watched as Marco walked away, giving him privacy, "So what I wanted to tell you about."


	4. Chapter 4

Marco smiled at Ace's back, at the tattoo of Oyaji's mark that was etched into his skin. Ace had finally agreed to join the crew. They'd celebrated, just the two of them last night. They'd gotten drunk, and it had escalated, but neither of them regretted it. He watched as Ace smiled and laughed with the other commanders. He'd gotten really close to Thatch, Izou, and Haruta. Marco was glad. It was good for Ace to make friends other than him, especially since they were lovers now.

He'd had a few more conversations with Law. She was an interesting person. A bit sadistic, but she genuinely cared for her siblings, though they weren't blood related. None of them were, he'd found out. He had to admit that he'd been surprised to find out that Ace was the son of Gol D Roger, and that his sister Law was from the White City of Flavance, and that her husband was Donquixote Rocinante, younger brother of the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflomingo.

His family was getting really interesting. He smiled when Ace waved to him. The kid had blossomed after he'd taken on Oyaji's mark. He remembered when they'd had the celebratory party, and Ace had fallen asleep while eating. It had amused him greatly. He had known about Ace's narcolepsy, but the others hadn't, and they'd panicked.

Marco grinned at the memory, and almost didn't notice Ace come to stand next to him. He turned his head to Ace, only to be met with a kiss. "Thank you for not giving up on me Marco." he said.

Marco just smiled, "Never." he said, "I'll never give up on you."

Ace blushed, and looked down, before seeming to steel his nerves, "I finally figured out what I feel Marco." he said.

"Oh?" asked Marco.

Ace nodded, "I love you." he said quietly, then looked up at Marco from beneath his bangs.

Marco grinned widely, "I love you too Ace. I'm glad you finally figured it out." he said, then drew Ace in for a kiss. They ignored the whistles, and catcalls. They ignored Thatch, and Oyaji's happy tears. They only knew each other in that moment, and they were so glad that Ace had figured out his heart.


End file.
